Female Generation 3 : Areeyah's Deza de Honor
Introduction Areeyah's Deza de Honor is a story that revolves around the life of a group of 12-year-olds (in Part 1) slash 16-year-olds (in Part 2) called Generation 3 in a family which aims to battle and defeat their invaders - Scarfortian PDW members. The story takes place in Camryn Island. An original photo of the cover is unretrievable. The original version of this story has been deleted in the same year of creation, but the new version is currently ongoing on Figment. This story was made on January 16, 2013. Plot 'The First and Second Camrine-Scarfortian War' 100 years ago, the overconfident Scarfortian force from Scarfort Island, the rival and neighboring island of Camryn Island , forced the Queen of Camryn Island to let her force battle their force. The Scarfortian force president thought that since Camryn Island was full of girls (who, to their opinion, are weaklings), they could easily beat them with no effort. Instantly, the Queen proved them wrong. But their battle was not yet over. The evil Scarfortians returned prepared for a war 35 years later, and threw shell bombs over their neighboring island. The Queen did not agree with this and sent 35,000 soldiers to battle the airborne and land enemies. Again, the Scarfortians lost. But two girls were left behind - cousins Jem Capri and Maurene Soldefrab . They were part of an evil organization called Priz Deon Warden - an organization that they were told to create by their grandmother, who lived during the first battle between Scarfortians and Camrines. Because of PDW's existence, 12-year-old Rasi Nigira was forced to take action. She formed the very first Camrine organization - Northern Camryn Organization . She managed this with her sisters, Alena and Henrietta. 'Jem Capri and Maurene Soldefrab' Jem and Maurene comes from a rich family of Scarfortians - a family of people who can do just about anything using their money. With all that money, they were able to build their lab and prison immediately in just two months, right inside a foreign island - Camryn Island. Jem and Maurene were already married, at the young age of 18. They were pregnant to two kids, Martha Capri and Ellen Soldefrab, who, eventually got married as well and became Gypsum and Shale. 'Birth of NCO Generation 2 and 3' Meanwhile, over at the Camrines, Rasi Nigira engages in fixed marriage with a Scarfortian soldier, who is, coincidentally, also a Nigira, making her a Nigira-Nigira. All she removes in her name is her initial. Henrietta married a Dorris, while Alena marries a guy who shall remain unnamed. A generation later, Martha and Ellen gets married to men, both who ends up being studied at the PDW Lab, leaving their kids Amber and Sydney fatherless. Henrietta gives birth to three kids - Celandine, Lara, and Terrie . Meanwhile, Alena dedicates her daughter's name to her sister and names her Henrietta. Rasi revises the Finnish name Olesa and makes it into a girl's name, Olessa. At the proper age, these ladies have given birth to their children- Areeyah Bohemia, Lisa Neen, Clarity Brown, Trinity Cesar and of course, Gretchen Pretzel. Each of these kids were born around the same time, but they all have different family stories. NCO believes that Lisa Neen has the most interesting story, as her family story involves a PDW scientist, John Neen. Mythologies According to the elders, nomads, the other relatives of the principal and him/herself, that before the islands were populated. The migrating mythological creatures around the world, even the most insctinct creatures. Around the present time, a popular mythology about a half-deer, half-ram that transforms into a Hunter with an odd bow and as long as spears arrows or using her arrows as her spears. They say that she was the guardian of the Camryn Islands. And she is also the servant of the goddess, Aerin, the Goddess of the Heaven's winds, the servant was named Meze. Trivia *It appears that Rasi has encountered very young pregnancy, seeing as to Olessa is 39 years old when she gave birth to Areeya. *Olessa is the oldest in the family and in the whole second generation of Camrines. *In Camryn and Scarfort Island, young pregnancy is necessary as people are in a hurry to improve their government and populate their otherwise deserted island. *The story was formed in boredom after studying for an exam. *The access code for the story is OM7TZ-NH5WU-H433D. *Generation 3, seems to have Secondary nationalities, other than the Camrine blood Category:NCO Category:PDW Category:History